


Trick or Treat?

by plaidagladalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidagladalecki/pseuds/plaidagladalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean pick out each other's Halloween costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat?

“I am so not looking forward to this,” Sam said with a sigh, staring at the Halloween Store bag in Dean’s hand.  
“Well, I certainly am,” said Dean, smiling at the same orange plastic bag clutched in Sam’s fist.  
“Why did I ever agree to do this? Whatever, it’s now or never. Let’s switch, I guess.”  
The two boys gave their bags of costumes to each other and then went to their separate bedrooms to change into them. Five minutes later, Dean was ready and standing in the war room, costume on, but Sam was still changing.  
“What’s the matter, princess? Can’t get your corset tightened?” Dean called with a chuckle down to Sam’s room, getting no response from Sam. Five more minutes later, Sam slowly turned the doorknob and trudged down the hallway to meet Dean with his signature bitchface. Dean burst into a fit of laughter when he saw him.  
“Holy shit! You look just like I thought you would! This is the best moment of my life, hands down. Oh my God, Sammy.” Dean continued to belly-laugh while Sam stood in front of him, mortified.  
“Dean, I got you a Batman costume complete with muscle padding and you got me ‘sexy moose’. What the hell, man?” The moose outfit consisted of a short brown tutu and silky brown corset (that Sam was not wearing because it didn’t fit around his abdomen) and brown and pink plaid moose antlers with little pink bows on them. Needless to say, Sam was not happy with Dean’s choice of costume. “And you wonder why I always hated Halloween...”  
“Oh, Jesus, whew!” Dean said, still laughing, clutching his stomach because he was laughing so hard. “I’m sorry, Sammy, I just wanted to see what you looked like in that. I got you a different costume. It’s in the car, I’ll go get it for you.” Dean left out the front door to retrieve Sam’s real costume, leaving Sam to stare at his brother’s ass in those black Batman tights and that black cape swinging between his bowed legs as he walked.  
Dean came back after a few minutes, new costume in tow, and handed it over to Sam in another orange bag. Sam briskly snatched the bag from Dean without a word and went back to his room to change into it. He came back out, brushing himself off and admiring the various features of the costume.  
“There we go, that's better,” said Sam, looking down at the large letter “S” on his chest and reaching behind him to play with his red cape.   
“It certainly is, Superman.” Dean took a few steps towards Sam and they both looked each other up and down, both licking their lips and both thinking how absolutely handsome the other looked in their superhero getup.   
“I still can't believe I put that damn moose costume on.”  
“Yeah, but it was kinda cute, you gotta admit.”  
“Yeah, whatever, I guess it was.”  
“This, though,” said Dean, grasping at the neckline of Sam’s blue spandex costume, “is so much cuter.” Dean planted a kiss right on Sam’s lips, and Sam kissed back, clutching the back of Dean’s head with one hand and twirling the black cape around his fingers with the other.   
Eventually, there was a pause between kisses, and Sam whispered, “You’ve always been my Batman, Dee.”  
“Yeah? Cause I've saved your punk ass more times than I can count?”  
“Has it been a lot of times or can you just not count very high?” Sam teased before placing more kisses on Dean’s jaw line. Dean melted and Sam took the opportunity to push him up against the nearest wall. Sam placed his hands on the wall on either side of Dean’s head, and they remained like that, staring into each other’s eyes and panting.   
“I love you, Superman.”  
Sam kissed Dean and tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth before saying, “I love you too, Batman. Now, do you want a trick or a treat?”  
“Hmm…” Dean hummed, fake-thinking and looking at the ceiling. “I'll take a treat, Sammy.”  
“Sure thing, babe,” Sam replied with a smirk, dropping a few more sweet kisses onto Dean’s plush lips. This was by far the best Halloween the two boys had ever had.


End file.
